


But Baby, Why Don't You Stay?

by gdavilan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, BAMF Stiles, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Original Character(s), Post Hale Fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdavilan/pseuds/gdavilan
Summary: Because Leah deserved a  happy ending and I am here to give her just that.A new pack comes into town and a particular Alpha catches Leah's eye. ( This has some characters from Teen Wolf the series because I thought it would be fun to do a little mix up. I hope you guys like it, this is my first work, so yeah. )





	1. New Beginnings.

**Author's Note:**

> A small disclaimer, I don't own Twilight nor do I own Teen Wolf. I simply wrote this because I thought it would be quite swell if Twilight met Teen Wolf. I was pretty pissed at the shitty story Leah got, I also added some new wolves to the Uley Pack and all that good stuff. 
> 
> I envisioned Nicolas Marino with a David Gandy face/body. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this, and I will try and keep updating progressively.

Leah Clearwater was angry and she knew why. It wasn’t easy being in the same place all the time, with the same people; much less when half of those people were your cousin and your ex-fiancé, living it up as the reserve’s perfect couple. With a deep breath, the tanned beauty walked into Emily’s house, she was doing better, the pack more than tolerated her now and she had formed a bond with all their imprints, she was good at hiding her anger and now that she didn’t have Sam’s pack poking into her thoughts it was more bearable to be around them. Paul and Leah had discovered their shared passion for soccer, that was something they bonded over, while herself and Jared went on patrols together enjoying some nice wrestling matches, they all soon became good friends and the distance helped.

 

“Leah! You actually came, thank you!” Emily said excitedly pulling her into a hug and grabbing the food from her all at the same time.

 

“Uh yeah I did, so what’s the rush? I heard there was a pack meeting here before the party for Kim’s birthday.” The she-wolf stated and hugged the imprints softly handing Kim her Victoria’s Secret bag with lingerie in it, Alice had dragged her to get Kim things that would surely make the pretty girl blush and Jared approve.

 

“There seems to be another werewolf pack around, we’re already two packs here, so I don’t know how I feel, they bought the Cullen’s home and they are asking to meet us, since Jacob is not here, you as his second in command have to take his place.” Sam said to her, his dark eyes boring into her.

 

“Yeah, I know what my duties are, thank you Sam.” She said. There was no real heat behind it, but she was slightly annoyed and still angry at him and Emily, she had learned to bury it deep though, she wasn’t going to let that control her. That’s why she looked more relaxed than before, her hair was a bit longer and her clothing haven’t changed since she phased, but it was a start.

 

“Well should we head there now? What are we waiting for?” Paul asked bumping into Leah smiling at her, they had talked until 7:00 am one day, she told him everything that happened between her and Sam and Emily, since when they met until when she found them together in bed, he didn’t take it well and since the relationship between Paul and Sam had been tense, but not broken, it was just a bit awkward and the temperamental one of the pack seemed to understand now why Leah had always been bitter. Without another word, Sam nodded his head. The packs made their way to the other side of the preserve, where the treaty line laid, across the river where at least 10 wolves, they were all in human form and seemed to come in peace. All of the Uley-Black pack where there as well. Seth, Sam, Leah, Paul, Jared, Collin, Embry, Quil, Brady, John, Andrew, Jackson, and Ethan. There were a lot of new members, something that was helping their pack grow stronger in number.

 

“Alpha Uley, Alpla Black.” A deep voice said and all eyes turned to him. There stood a man, about 6’5, Leah looked up and saw his face, he had dark facial hair and thick eyebrows that quite frankly suited him, his hair was rather dark and his skin was light yet a pretty tan. “Thank you for meeting me in such a short notice, my name is Alpha Nicolas Marino, I come here with my pack from Milano, Italy, we mean no harm, we just want to settle somewhere rich in nature and the Cullen house had enough rooms and perfect location.”

 

“I’m Sam Uley, this is Leah Clearwater, she is in today for Jacob Black.” Sam said seriously.

 

“I’ve heard of you before, when I was with the Cullen’s, you were friends with Carlisle no?” Leah asked moving closer, and that’s where their eyes met, his eyes were the prettiest shade of blue Leah had ever seen, they were deep and light, perfect contrast against his tanned skin and dark thick eyebrows.

 

The wolves tensed, Leah felt the shift, like if everything she was, and everything she was supposed to be was made for him, Nicolas Marino, the sole purpose of her existence was to protect him, love him, and trust him. And she hated it; she hated it because it made her feel vulnerable, weak even, she had always laughed at the others because if their imprints called they would be there in seconds hoovering and worrying about them like if their whole lives were devoted to them, and only them.

 

“I-I- yes, he is our friend Ms. Clearwater.” The Alpha recovered himself shifting his gaze to the ground before he looked back at her under dark eyelashes that surrounded his beautiful eyes.

 

Sam pulled Leah to the side, his grip on her arm strong enough to make her wince the slightest, earning a small barely audible growl from the alpha across the river.

 

“What do you think Leah? Is it something we should consider?” The man asked her and their packs, the tanned woman looking behind them at the other Alpha, that was now with his back to them talking in hushed tones to his own pack, her wolf hummed in delight, her brown eyes raking over his figured. Broad shoulders and a nice… “Leah, did you hear me?” Sam asked again.

 

“Y-yeah- sorry, but I do think is a good idea, three Alphas in the same territory means strong wolves, besides Sam, you know that if we all take turns patrolling, including Nicolas’ pack we will have a lot more of free time, something the younger ones will need to focus on their grades AND the rest to focus on their families and imprints, besides it will be fun to have some new faces around town.”

 

“I agree with her.” Paul said nodding his head and smiling softly at the she-wolf he had grown to love as a sister. A chorus of ‘yes’ and ‘I agree’ followed suit making the alpha sigh and look back at the awaiting pack.

 

“After discussing it with my pack and the Black pack it seems to be a great idea; it will benefit us and you will be welcomed into our land whenever you want, become a part of our families, you and all your wolves and imprints. There will be a bonfire tomorrow at 8 pm, I hope to see you here around six so the council, Leah, and myself can welcome you properly and set a patrolling schedule.” Sam said his voice loud and clear as they all moved closer to the water.

 

Nicolas bowed his head in appreciation before jumping over the body of water landing on his feet gracefully, making Leah bite the inside of her cheek as her brown eyes tried to take in every detail possible.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Uley and Ms. Clearwater, send my regards to Mr. Black and the Cullen’s.” The Italian Alpha said softly shaking hands with Sam before taking Leah’s on his own. His skin was warm and soft, his hands much bigger than Leah’s own as she offered him a shy smile, the man looking into her eyes and reciprocating her smile.

 

“It was not a problem; I’ll see you and the rest of your pack tomorrow.” Sam said staring at the man’s hand on Leah’s for a moment the feeling of unease deep in his stomach.

 

“We’ll be there, wouldn’t miss it for anything in il mondo.” The man said sending the blushing wolf a pretty smile that was almost a wolfish grin before he waved at the rest of the packs and went back to his own.

 

“Bye.” Came a small whisper from the foolishly smiling she-wolf. Her secrete was safe for now, later she would tell her mother and Seth that Sam wasn’t important anymore, that she found the one and that she will be dammed if she let the ghosts of Sam or Emily ruin that for her.


	2. Realization and Good News.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I don't own Twilight nor Teen Wolf, I only own my original characters. Next chapter will probably be at the other side of the river, where the Marino pack will be. I hope you are all enjoying this so far! Also a small PSA English is not my native language, Spanish is so sorry if there are any mistakes, I don't have someone to proof read, I do that myself so sometimes I don't catch the mistakes. Thank you.

Kim’s birthday party had been a success in Leah’s opinion, it was fun and for the first time in a while, Leah allowed herself to enjoy the company the pack provided. The music was blasting through the speakers, the small living room in the Uley-Young household packed with gifts and food while the pack used the backyard and some of the woods as the main space in order for them all to fit.

 

“Leah, what was that about?” Paul said walking to her side, taking a long swing of his beer while his eyes moved to where is imprint was, engrossed in a conversation with Sue and Emily.

 

“What was what?” The only female shape-shifter asked raising a dark eyebrow with a fond smile, she quickly hid it by taking a swing of her own beer.

 

“The new alpha and the heart eyes look, you dumbass.” Paul barked out laughing softly as the girl choked on her drink.

 

“Shhh keep your voice down, with time you’ll know, Pauley.” Leah said in a sing-song tone, moving away from the male and grinning as she reached her mother, friend, and well her cousin. “Rach, you may want to keep your puppy on a leash, he is harassing me for information I am not going to give him.” Leah said once she reached the group of girls, hearing Paul groan behind her once she told Rachel.

 

“Paul!” Rachel giggled wrapping an arm around his waist. “I told you to leave her alone and that it was probably nothing.” The girl whispered into his ear making Leah smirk at the man in front of her whom simply pouted while his imprint scolded him.

 

After a while of socializing Leah went back to the porch swing that was securely hanged from a rigid tree in the backyard, kicking at the dirt with her feet as she swung back and forth nursing her beer bottle. After the whole thing with the Volturi’s happened Leah went through a ‘rough patch’ in which she secluded herself in her bedroom or went out to the city every night to find something or someone to do, she would drink until early hours of the morning and come home wearing the same clothes as the night before or maybe even less. Most of those times she would have to go to pack meetings in the same shimmery dress she had worn the night before, her lipstick and mascara smudge making her look like a complete wreck.

 

There was a time where her mother thought an intervention was necessary, making her go with Jacob to the Cullen’s. At first, she detested them, couldn’t even stand being near Nessie, but within time everything changed, she liked them and considered them a part of her ever-growing family. Mother knows best though, because within a period of six months Leah was feeling better, happier, the distance helped but she couldn’t help to go back, she missed her mother and little brother, besides Jake had promised he’d be back before she knew it. It had been four months since she’s been back, leading the Black pack until he Alpha arrived, four months since she had realized that she would always come back home, regardless of the painful memories La Push held, because although they were many, she also remembers the long hours she’d spend in the beach with her father collecting seashells, or the time she made love for the first time under the moon light in that little cabin herself and Sam built deep within the woods.

 

So yeah Leah still had her moments where she enjoyed the tranquility only solitude could provide. It was only then that night, that she allowed herself to think about him, the new Alpha around. Nicolas was tall and handsome, diplomatic from what she witnessed while he talked to Sam, respectful but asserting his position, Nicolas had an air of arrogance, but not the kind which made you feel belittled or disgusted, but the kind which said he knew his position in the world, the one that said he was a born leader and that he was a hard worker. Leah could tell by the hard look in Sam’s eyes that they would clash a lot, she just hoped it wasn’t critical and that the two of them could overlook their differences and make a great alliance, because it’s supposed to be for the better of the pack, not a pissing contest between two male alphas high on testosterone.

 

With a small sigh the brown-eyed woman looked down at her clock, it was already 12:00 am and she had an early morning the next day, she worked from 6:00 am to 4:00 pm at a small restaurant near the beach, and then she would have to run back home in time to ready herself for the meeting she would have to attend, not that she was not looking forward on seeing Nicolas again. “Mom?” She asked walking to where her mother sat in between Seth and Emily.

 

“Time to go?” The older of the women asked her daughter with a small smile. Leah nodded and helped her up, punching Seth in the shoulder with a small smile on her soft lips

 

“Yes, I work in a few hours and need a little more of sleep.” Leah told her smiling as she went around the people saying bye to everyone. She was not yet at the hugging step with Sam or Emily, she would only hug back the scarred woman whenever she would hug her, but it was never Leah initiating the physical contact between the two distant first cousins who once were the best of friends.

 

“Good night guys, thank you for coming, and Leah I’ll see you and Sue tomorrow at 6:00 pm sharp at Billy’s house.”

 

“Yeah Sam, we’ll be there. Good night everyone.” The wolf said departing with her mother and brother at her side. The walk to the Clearwater residence wasn’t a long one perhaps 10 minutes walking slowly. “Um mom, Seth, I feel I should tell you guys something before…Well before the council or anyone else knows for that matter.”

 

The Clearwater widow looked at her daughter with big eyes stopping to look at her worriedly while Seth too turned to his older sister with an encouraging look in his bright happy eyes.

 

“What’s wrong Leah?”

 

“Well um, you know the new Alpha? W-w-well, I-I think I imprinted on him…Tonight at the meeting we went to near the border well…He um looked at me and I looked at him and our eyes met and it was like if gravity was holding me to him- I no- scratch that, he was the gravity holding me in place, he is the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen and he is mine.” The girl said, her body shaking uncontrollably.

 

Sue placed a calming hand on her daughter’s shoulder, trilled that her littler girl finally found the one and offered her a teary smile. “Baby that’s great, did you tell Sam?” She asked softly as almost afraid it would cause the wolf to lash out.

 

Seth on the other hand ran to Leah and picked her up twirling her in the air giggling like a five-year-old. “Sis! That is great! Oh my! You did it Leah! Are you going to talk to him soon? Wait why didn’t we notice?”

 

Leah smiled and once her feet touched the ground again she unwrapped her long limbs from her brother’s excited frame. “I controlled my wolf, it was something I learned with the help of Jasper and Emmet, it was how to push it back and not shift or show any signs of being about to shift, they said that if I learned how to control that my life would be easier and true to their words I feel a lot freer now.” The girl explained. “And no mom, Sam doesn’t know, only the two of you and I believe Paul has his suspicion about it, I am sure Nicolas also felt it, but I will not know until we talk tomorrow, and I tell the council and the pack.” Leah said moving so she was facing the water, the cool La Push breeze sweeping her hair over her face a bit, the bright moonlight illuminating her features perfectly as she smiled feeling her mother and brother lean against her, Leah wrapped one arm around her mother’s shoulder, planting a kiss on top of her head.

 

“I love you.” Leah whispered to the older woman softly, her eyes sparkling for the first time since forever.

 

“And I love you, my sweet she-wolf.” Sue replied softly hugging her daughter tightly.


	3. The Secrets That We Keep

Nicolas sighed once he entered the new pack house, his eyes making a quick head count to make sure everyone was there. He knew what had happened back there, with the she-wolf, and it made him feel quite…Happy to know he wasn’t as damaged as he thought he was, he was 29 and hadn’t found his mate yet, some would say he was pushing it, plunging himself into the comfort of solitude as a lone alpha for years until the Hale’s came around.

 

Nicolas had met Talia Hale when he was pup, his mother had told him that the werewolves were different than them but that they were still family, so the boy took that as an invitation to trust them, it gave him the wide knowledge about the creatures that go bumping in the night, the zombie wolf Peter became or the werejaguar Kate had been before they ripped her apart. He had found Derek again in Rome after the man left Beacon Hills, soon they were called back to help Stiles, Derek’s mate whom he had left behind trying to keep him safe, and soon he found himself a pack of teenage werewolves with big hearts and even a bigger tragedy. They moved there to insure the safety of their parents, they would visit but they all accepted Nicolas as their Alpha and now he wasn’t alone no more.

 

The Alpha suspected he would have to tell Uley and his imprint tomorrow about the identity of his companions, that they were werewolves, a mage with a love for bats, and a banshee with an impeccable sense of fashion.

 

“How did everything go?” Said the banshee mentioned above, her strawberry blonde hair cascading down her back to her waist as Nicolas washes his hands on the sink and leaned back against the counter with a small sigh.

 

“They allowed us stay here, I have a meeting tomorrow at 6:00 pm to discuss everything, I have yet to discuss the diversity of this pack.” He said and took out three boxes of spaghetti from the cabinet as she hummed softly.

 

“I am sure they will understand, or well at least someone of the pack…”

 

“I think Leah might, I um imprinted on her, and I think she on me so…Let’s hope this works in our fav- “

 

“It was about damn time you found the one, dude.” A voice said coming down the stairs making Nicolas chuckled at the boy with amber eyes and moles scattered across his skin.

 

“I know Stiles, thank you for pointing out the obvious, I need to insure them tomorrow that this pack as different as it is, means no harm to them, I am not even sure they know other supernatural creatures exists beyond vampires and shape-shifters, besides that what they-we were born to protect our people from. The cold ones.”

 

“There are a couple copies of the bestiary and I can e-mail that Leah girl a copy if she wants after the talk and the bonfire Jackson mentioned we’re going, oh and you should contact the Cullen’s, let them know that we have to tell the wolves about what we are.” Said Lydia offering the Alpha a kind smile. “Besides, I am sure she will not be able to resist your charm.”

 

“She won’t, I mean if I wasn’t bonded to Derek…” Stiles teased once he felt his mate nearby, making said mate growl softly in their general direction.

 

“Say that again Stilinski; you’re sleeping in the dog house tonight.” Jackson mused from the couch earning a slap on the face with a pillow Stiles used his magic to move. “Hey!” Came the scandalized shout from the beta in question.

 

“Thanks for the bright idea Jackson.” Derek said loud enough for Stiles to hear. “I didn’t even think about that until you brought it up.”

 

“Deeeeerek.” Stiles whined moving with a glare to the living room. Nicolas shook his head and started to work on dinner, it was his turn that night to cook for all of them, he could feel Lydia staring at him before clearing her throat, demanding his attention.

 

“How is she?” She asked softly smiling proudly.

 

“Pretty, tan, tall, strong, and from what I could hear when they were discussing if they allowed us in their land…Intelligent there is still a lot to know about her, but I want to find out more, I want to be more, she’s mine, and I swear that Uley guy doesn’t like me, I felt him uncomfortable while I was talking with her, like if he…Was jealous or unease, I want you and Danny to look into him, I don’t think he is bad, but I think he might have some issues with us. Tell me what you find by tomorrow; have Stiles help you, I’ll contact the Cullen's and Santiago for further information about them.”

 

Nicolas had gone into the city earlier to familiarize with his surroundings. He was much older than he appeared since he had stopped aging long ago, he decided to spend his time travelling and studying after his parent’s unfortunate deaths at the hands of hunters.

 

“Hey Santiago, this is Marino, I have some unofficial work for you. Can you search the name of Sam Uley, Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black? Fax me everything that comes up on them. Thanks.” With that he hung up and resumed his cooking.

 

Nicolas was by nature an un-trusting person. His multi billionaire company was built on trust and a lot of hard work, but since he assumed the position a lot of people only wanted to be near him for his money so closed off almost completely besides his pack. He knew then and now that Leah would become an important part of his life. Whether he liked it or not. He just hoped she wouldn’t leave after she found out within time the secrets that he keeps.


	4. What Kind of Tribe Would That Make Us?

The day was uneventful for most of Leah’s part, same old regulars, same orders, different day; nothing exciting nor new caught her attention besides the fact that her heart was beating faster, and her usual small smile was wide and making her cheeks hurt. She had a great night sleep, her thoughts focused mostly on Nicolas and making up all different scenarios in her head of how the night could go, keeping the bad ones at bay.

Before she knew it, the clock was glaring 5:45 pm, she showered and changed into new clothes, walking with her mother in silence to Billy’s house where a strange car was parked outside. Leah took a deep breath as she walked in, eyes scanning the tense room as she rose an eyebrow and greeted the elders.

“Is everything okay?” Sue asked before Leah had a chance too, her eyes moving to the handsome stranger that seem to be the one for her daughter, maternal worry quickly settling in her features.

“His pack…Is not like ours, he told us just now because he wanted to make it clear, he said that they were werewolves, like the silver bullet wolf man that they taunt us with in those godly awful movies and t.v shows.” Sam said, voice hard and a growl escaping directed to Nicolas.

Leah quickly growled back at Sam, standing defyingly in front of him, eye to eye and chest to chest. “Do. Not. Growl. At. Him.” The she-wolf growled, voice deadly slow as her body shook a little.

“He lied!” Sam growled at her, his body shaking.

“I did not lie, I would have lied if I would have kept that valuable information from you guys, I said it as soon as I got here because I couldn’t wait any longer, I wanted you all to know what we were in for before you all made a decision.”

“They are not like us.” Sam told Billy.

“And neither am I.” Leah said her voice cutting through all of them. “I am the only female shifter known in history, I am not like the rest of them, and there is nothing wrong with that, you all said it yourselves, you said that it was okay being different, so now what? You are going to be such a fucking asshole about this? Huh? Leave your pack vulnerable against new threats? Sam, we all know half of the scents we’ve caught recently aren’t vampires, and they are something more sinister than that, and these people are our only out. Think about your pack, think about Emily. What kind of tribe would we be if we did not accept diversity?”

“They are outsiders!” Sam yelled at the second in command making her growl.

“And so is Emily! Or are you forgetting she comes from a different tribe? Huh? What about Nessie, huh Billy? What about her? Of course, is convenient accepting what is beneficial for the lots of you, for the big bad alpha males, but fuck the rest of the pack right? Because all your sons are in good hands no? The big macho Alphas defending their territory?”

“We are not enemies, we want the same things, which is protect our mates, and the people of La Push and the surrounding areas, Lydia is a banshee, she can feel death and she screams before, Stiles is a very powerful mage, he can protect us, they both can with our pack. Yes, I have hunter in the pack, but she has proven loyal, the rest are defenseless turned wolves who needed protection, and Derek he is a born werewolf that can evolve into a full wolf. We need you, and you need us.”

“He is right Sam, and you know it.” Leah said making the man growl and move forward; that’s when the well composed Alpha snapped.

“Touch her and we’re going to have problems you and I.” Nicolas growled, his own body shaking as he pulled Leah behind him.

“That’s enough! Sam! Control yourself.” Billy Black said annoyed as he wheeled himself between the two alphas. “He is right, and Leah is right as well, we will handle this like civilized adults. Take a seat, all of you.” After an intense stare-down everyone sat, Sam on the plastic chair near the door while Leah sat on the love seat, Nicolas sitting right next to her making the two elders raise their eyebrows while Sue just gulped down the glass of water that was set in front of her.

“Thank you, Mr. Black, now that we’re all calm I’d like to say that I completely understand why Mr. Uley seems so inclined in denying our alliance, it’s new and unknown which is okay for his reaction, but this tribe has more meaning to me than anything, I cannot leave, not now at least.” Nicolas explained and sighed. “I know that it’s a lot to take in and I should have probably mentioned it upfront yesterday after my first meeting with Mr. Uley but I knew then I wouldn’t be able to come here and meet with the rest of you and it’d had been a complete shut-down. I am a hybrid, I cannot shift into a complete wolf, which is a shame really, but my father could.”

“And how did you meet the pack you’re travelling with?” Sam asked leaning on his chair and looking at the man with a stoic façade. “It doesn’t make sense to me at all, that all of you just found each other.”

“No and you’re right, it doesn’t make sense, but my mother was a family friend with the Hale’s, many believe they were even related before she moved to Italy where she met my father, we would come and visit the Hales quite often, myself and Derek were around the same age me being a couple years older and well…we made quick friends and have been in contact since. He left Beacon Hills after unfortunate events- “

“What events?” Sam interrupted rather rudely crossing his arms over his broad chest.

“I am sorry Mr. Uley, but that’s not my story to tell, I am sure Derek will tell you within time.” Nicolas responded politely although his eyes were rather cold.

“And you were saying?” Leah asked softly, his cold oceanic gaze moving to her, warming instantly as he stared into her wide brown eyes.

“Oh-um like I was saying, he left Beacon Hills and went to Rome where we saw each other again and he confessed in me that he was lonely and lone werewolf is never good, I was a lone alpha myself and we became pack, then Stiles, his mate, got into some trouble with a trickster fox called a Nogitsune, it’s a Japanese folklore of a Kitsune turned dark, they feed on chaos, tragedy, strife, and pain , very dangerous creatures to be quite honest and once we defeated the Void, they all accepted me as their alpha and we've been a pack since. My pack consists of Derek, Scott, Allison, Isaac, Cora, Stiles, Jackson, Lydia, Danny, Peter, Boyd, and Erica.”

Leah looked at him with wide eyes, curious to hear more about his adventures and his pack. The elders nodded and looked at the man who was looking at Leah for a moment before his attention turned back to them.

“That’s highly impressive.” Leah whispered and cleared her throat momentarily.

“Jacob should be here, we cannot seriously take the word of a woman- “

“I beg your pardon Mr. Uley? Are you implying that because Ms. Clearwater is a woman she is not capable of deciding about the packs wellbeing? May I remind you that while Mr. Black is absent he trusted Ms. Clearwater’s abilities to take his place? Right now, she is as much as an Alpha as you and me, perhaps even more, so if what you are looking for is a cheap excuse to make your point about me or my pack valid I suggest you try again. I will not tolerate sexist comments about the ability of a woman to lead a pack, my mother was a damn good alpha and sacrificed way too much to have this kind of disrespect from a selfish alpha who is scared that his fragile ego will be bruised by a woman.”

“Mr. Marino, thank you for your vote of confidence with my daughter, I agree with Leah and the Alpha, this will be good for our pack, I don’t see a harm in getting to know this people and form an alliance, they can help us keep our people safe.” Sue said sending Sam a small glare. “As when it comes to you Sam, you are sounding more and more like your father with each passing day.”

Leah gasps when she hears her mother, covering her mouth softly as Old Quil and Billy exchange a look, they knew it was better for the pack, and Nicolas Marino was not half as bad. “They are right, I must admit I am not a fan of change, but I am old and old-fashioned, in this case I think it is for the best of this tribe and their pack. You have our full permission to stay Mr. Marino, you and your pack will be welcomed as our own, and if it’s a problem come see us. I suggest you go meet the rest of the packs.” Old Quil said.

“One more thing, congratulations on your imprint Leah.” Billy said sending her knowing look which made the woman pale some as Sam’s eyes grew wide.

“Who is it?” Sam about demanded looking at his ex-fiancé pleadingly, knowing full well he had no right.

“Oh, that would me, Mr. Uley.” Nicolas said raising a large hand in the air tilting his head to the side softly to show off a dimpled smile. “Don’t worry the feeling is mutual, now shall we go meet your pack?” He said standing and shaking hands with the Elders, smiling and saying his thanks. “It was a great honor to meet you, Mr. Ateara, Mrs. Clearwater, and Mr. Black. I hope to see you later tonight in the bonfire, my pack will be happy to meet you all.” With that the man departed, leaving behind a stunned she-wolf and a shaking Alpha.

The Uley-Black pack was outside the Black home, they had all heard the loud discussion going on inside, feeling slightly intimidated by the new coming alpha who stood in front of them. He wore some dark fit jeans and a button-down navy blue shirt, the sleeves rolled to his elbows and dressing shoes, his hair styled, combed back making look professional although his stubble made him look dangerous and extremely dreamy in Leah’s opinion.

“So, you guys are the others in the packs, nice to see you all again, as you already know I am Nicolas Marino, but please call me Nico, I am new around here.” He said. The imprints took his appearance in, blushing as he smiled at everyone.

Leah walked out of the house giving him a glance over before she walked to him. “This right here is the Black pack, is composed of Embry, Seth, Quil, Jacob and myself; the rest are the Uley pack and their imprints. You have here Rachel and Paul, Jared and Kim, Quil and Claire, and that’s Emily, Sam’s wife, the you have Brady, Jackson, Ethan, and Collin. Andrew and John are out patrolling.” She told him as he looked at everyone and shook hands with them.

“I believe you and I have to talk about certain things Ms. Clearwater, don’t you agree?” The man asked earning a questioning look from Emily.

“Nico, wouldn’t you want to come back with us to our home for some food?” Emily asked blushing a bit which made Leah growl a bit.

“I would love to Mrs. Uley, but myself and Leah have a lot to talk about.” He declined politely offering her fake smile before signaling Leah to lead him somewhere private. “My first full day here and it’s a lot more exciting than half of my life.” The man easily jokes leaning back against a forest tree looking at Leah who is avoiding his eye.

“Look I know you maybe didn’t want this whole imprinting thing, and I-I know that perhaps you don’t think it’s conventional but- “

“Leah…I am not good at the whole…Romance thing okay? Plain and honest but I am happy I imprinted on you and that you imprinted on me, it will take time for us to know each other and I want to do this the right way, not the way faith tell us to do yeah?” He asked her.

Leah nodded her head and bit her lip softly allowing herself to sigh and tilt her head. “What you think we should do? I mean…It’s cool if you don’t want this…”

“I do, I really do, let’s get to know each other, our packs, and it will happen on its own, but allow me to protect you and your honor, I know you don’t need it, but when the time truly comes that you will be by my side…I want you to know you will lead as much as I do, my pack will be yours and your enemies will be mine I won’t sit back and watch how Samuel Uley tries to walk over you, not this life nor the next, so la mia bella signora, allow me that much.”

“Okay I will allow you that, here.” Leah said giving him a paper. “I have to go back and help my mom with the things for the bonfire, there is my number and e-mail, tonight we can talk more…Get to know each other better, but thank you for today and for your honesty.” She whispered kissing his cheek and running off in the direction of her home, leaving behind a smiling man.


	5. Authors Note.

Well hello everyone! I hope you are all still interested on this, I had a writers block but I should be posting AT LEAST  4 new chapters tonight.

On another note, I did change Nicola's look from Nyle to David Gandy because I do think he looks more mature for Leah! I hope you all enjoy the rest of the story, I am so excited to continue writing for you guys. I am just now editing the whole thing, making sure I correct typos and such things, let me know in the comments below if there is a particular thing you'd like to see in the story! I am always opened to suggestions.

^^ Leah's new boo. ^^( picture credit to owner. )


	6. Jealousy Doesn’t Suit You.

That night after finishing in the kitchen with her mother, Leah wore her best dress, her make-up done fairly nicely as she finished adding the last bit of her matte lipstick, looking at herself in the mirror as the pretty white dress hugged her curves just right, yet also gave her a simple look of elegance.

“Well would you look at that? You look great Leah.” Seth said from the door way of her small room, offering his sister a wide grin. “But it’s almost time for the bonfire, we should head out.”

Leah smiled at her brother and nodded, taking the keys of her olive green four door Jeep Wrangler (courtesy of the Cullen’s). “Thank you, Seth. Now let’s load the beast with all the food we slaved over cooking.” The elder sibling of the two said before walking down, taking a couple of trays and delivering them in the back of the jeep, her mother had opened the trunk while she waited for Seth to bring the remaining of the trays.

 

The ride to the First Beach was quiet, Leah could tell her mother was thinking about everything that had transpired earlier during the day, the forceful encounter between Nicolas and Sam had everyone that was present on edge. Knowing they would have to spend a considerable amount of time together since they were the Alphas. Leah was also realistic and she knew that when the time came and she had to act like a peace keeper between the two she would take Nicolas side if it was a reasonable point, between herself and Sam was too much bad blood.

Once the tanned beauty parked she opened the door, allowing a small smile to grace her features as she was met with Rachel and Paul anxiously waiting in the parking spot next to her.

“Spill the details.” Rach said with a small giggle while her small hand was engulfed by Paul’s bigger one.

“There isn’t much to tell, we imprinted on each other but we want to take it slow, make sure that it’s actually right for each other and you know, see if there is chemistry.” Leah said as she felt her back pocket vibrate.

 

**( iMessage » Unknown Number ):** Leah this is Nicolas. Just to ask if there is anything we can bring along? We had to stop by the store.

**( iMessage » Leah Clearwater ):** I think we’re covered unless you all eat something that we don’t have? My mom and I made some mac and cheese casserole, and I am sure there’s enough meat to go around for three small armies, besides Emily is the official baker here, so she probably did numerous kinds of sweets. There’s beer and soda too, so unless you’re a wine guy I don’t think we need anything.

**( iMessage » Nicolas Marino** **♥** **):** Sounds perfect, can’t wait to see you. Xx

 

Leah’s heart pounded as she smiled stupidly at her mobile device, earning a shit eating grin from Paul and a knowing wink from Rachel. Seth and Paul grabbed all the trays from the car and proceeded to take them to the long table filled with food and all sorts of sweets, knowing it would probably take Nicolas and his pack to get here that was until her eyes met a couple of strangers walking in.

“Hi! I am Stiles.” A young pale man said as he walked closer to the others, everyone turning their attention to the newcomers, next to Stiles was a tall man, supernatural too by the smell of it and his serious façade.

“Derek.” Said man spoke taking a hold of Stiles hand.” Paul rose a brow at the odd name of the first male.

“I am Sam, the Alpha, this is Paul, my second in command.” Said Sam authoritatively, raising a bit to show his position of dominance.

“And I am Lydia, the Banshee.” A beautiful redhead spoke, next to her was a pale boy, holding her hand passively as he looked at Sam with a scowl on his face, clearly not pleased with the other’s arrogance. “This is my mate Jackson, my best friend Allison, her mate Scott, the second in command, and this is our hacker man Danny and our puppy Isaac, the rest are with Nicolas at the store.” The brave redhead said, not showing any signs of uncomfortableness nor intimidation by the alpha.

“Hello, pleasure to meet you all, I am Leah Clearwater, I am second in command while Jacob is gone, this is my brother Seth, and my mother Sue, she belongs to the elders. Over here you will have Embry, Quil along with their imprints.” Leah said politely walking forward and giving them all a handshake. Stiles allowed a whistle to escape his lips.

“Nico sure as hell wasn’t lying when he said you were pretty, was he Lydia?”

“Nope he wasn’t, welcome to the fami-“Lydia was interrupted by Nicolas who arrived with a blonde and two more men.

“Thank you, Lydia, and Stiles.” The man said raising a dark brow while he held two bags of wine and more food for the table. “I would have cooked myself but time did not seem to agree with me this fine night, you look radiant Leah.” The man said kissing the females hand and smiling.

“This is Boyd, Peter, and Erica.” Said Lydia giving them a charming smile before greeting everyone else one by one and taking the bags to place them on the table, feeling just at home.

“Let the party begin.” Said Peter under his breath as Sam allowed a growl to escape his lips, making Emily look up at him in confusion, but deciding to blame the testosterones rather than jealousy.

“Oh! Mio Dio- Alpha Uley, I almost didn’t see you there.” Nicolas said letting go off Leah’s hand before offering one to Sam who reluctantly shook his. “You must be Seth, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Said Nicolas with a charming smile before handing Sue a bottle of the finest wine. “A small gift of thank you for bringing to this world such a beautiful daughter.”

Sue blushed a bit and took the wine. “Why thank you, Mr. Marino, this will sure be enough recompense for all the head-aches my kids have caused me.” The woman joked making everyone laugh and Leah pout as she felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

“Mom please, I was an angel.” Leah intervened tugging Nicolas away from everyone by the arm while the packs mingled. “I am glad you gave good use to my phone number, I didn’t think you would.” Admitted the girl grabbing a Diet Coke Vanilla from the bucket of cold goodness.

“Of course, I was going too, you weren’t lying about the food, yet somehow I know by the end of the night there will nothing left.” Nicolas said smiling and taking a water bottle from the pile.  “You really do look beautiful, Leah.” The man cooed while he pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, appreciating everything about her he could see memorizing her features. Loving the small blush that creeped on her cheeks, and the way her heartbeat increased when he touched her.

“Well thank you, Nicolas, you don’t look half bad yourself.” Leah said looking his outfit over, he wore a button down white shirt with the first two buttons opened and the sleeves rolled up his shoulders, and some black slacks that fit perfectly.

“Thank you, Lydia picked out my outfit, she swore she wasn’t leaving the house until I wore it and Jackson glared at me the whole time.” The man mused making Leah laugh, earning a couple of looks. It had been the first time in a very long time that she genuinely laughed and felt light, there was no worries on her shoulders and the dull pain everything she saw Sam was now non-existent.

The packs piled their plates of food and sat on the logs, the space big enough for them all as Leah took a seat next to Nicolas at his request, they had talked about a lot of things before they were interrupted by her mom telling them to fill up their plates before the food was inhaled by the people and that the actual stories were about to begin.

As Billy started, Leah couldn’t help but steal small glances at Nicolas, who was captivated by the legends, of course he knew them all by heart, but it wasn’t the same to hear someone as Billy tell them, than simply reading them off an old dusty book found in your father’s massive library. His plate long forgotten on his lap while Leah took a spoonful of mashed potatoes, licking the spoon as her brown eyes remained on the Italian man, unaware that across the fire a pair of dark optics focused on her, jealousy deep inside within the Alphas core.


	7. What We Had Before.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's take on what he and Leah had before.

Sam Uley wasn’t jealous, that’s what he tried to tell himself, ever since he imprinted on Emily it had always been her, he didn’t give Leah much of a second thought and perhaps that’s what came to bite him in the ass, he was positive that his feelings were well funded, it was a stranger who had imprinted on Leah and herself on him, Nicolas Marino was a no-one for all he knew, he could a be a serial killer, an imposter who came to take over his tribe, but Sam knew his feelings went deeper than that and he hated himself for it.

A very dark and selfish part of him knew it was because he enjoyed the commodity of having Leah there, of still being able to see her and have her close, because the more human side of Sam still loved his high school sweetheart that he was so close of marrying, a part of him also hated himself for what he had done to her. He had ripped her best friend, her family, and her love away from her all in one, the two most important beings for her besides her mom, Seth, and dad betrayed her in the foulest of ways, and contrary to popular believe Sam Uley had a conscious, he was nothing like his father and sometimes when Emily slept next to him, his human part wished it was Leah, the woman he had built that home with, that had even chosen the bed he now shared with her cousin.

The look Leah was giving that man irked him, made his skin craw because before all that hate and coldness took over her dark hues, she used to look at him that way, with so much devotion, so much love. He remembered how soft her skin was, the way her cheeks would turn pink after making love, or the way she used to fall asleep curled into him, legs tangled with each other as her hand came to rest just above his heart, her breathing tickling his neck, but he was the happiest in their little nest of love, he was the best version of himself with dreams and goals, not just the alpha of a pack, suck in the same town, with the same people, with a woman who didn’t earn his love, and he didn’t earn hers back.

Now don’t get Sam wrong, he loved Emily, not by choice but the love he had for her went beyond limits, he was in absolute love with his wife, wanted nothing but the best for her, but he was also very aware that he never stopped loving Leah, because Leah and Emily were both complete opposites, the Leah he had fallen in love with his senior year of high school was loving and caring, much like Emily now, but strong and independent.

So there he was, sitting across the fire with Emily in his lap, his dark eyes looking at Leah while she stole glances of the man, he didn’t miss the way their thighs were so close, or the way his shoulder bumped into hers, he didn’t miss the soft glances, the blush on her cheeks, the way that for once since he and Emily begun dating, her features seemed relaxed, her body at ease and not in a defensive tense way, he saw the future, her surrounded by his pack nothing but laughs, not a stolen glance his way, no bitterness, he much rather having her hate him than her feeling nothing for him at all, he was going to become nothing but a distant painful memory for her, he was going to fade away and in his place was going to belong to a man who could give her everything he couldn’t.

For once, Samuel Uley felt the pain and the bitterness Leah felt, for once their roles were reversed, and he had to sit back, and watch her fall in love with a man that was karmas way of telling him fuck you, Sam, she deserved better than you all along. It was Sam’s turn to sit back and feel the empty feeling, that although he was married to the right woman, the woman that was destined for him, it was hard to let Leah go, to watch her be happy with another man, to watch her do all the things that were _**THEIR**_ thing with someone else.

Karma was a bitch and was kicking his ass with 6 inch heels, very painfully and very slowly recollecting her debt, slowly making him feel as miserable as he at one point made Leah feel, making him remember all the times when he put Emily over her, all the times he humiliated her in front of the packs and everyone, and most importantly when he betrayed her love.

 

Samuel Joshua Uley was pissed, he was pissed because she did what no-body thought it was possible, she was slowly slipping from his grip, she slowly starting to see the light, next to a man that it isn’t _**HIM**_ , damn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for taking so long with this, it has been sort of chaotic for me as of late but this will be updated much more regularly. As always I don't own Twilight or Teen Wolf, the only character I do own is Nicolas Martino and other wolves that are not in the books. Nicolas was a product of my imagination and I claim rights over him , any other character belongs to the books and show. Thank you.


End file.
